With You
by cartoon moomba
Summary: Oneshots. [SoraxOC]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer/ Nope, KH is not mine. 

AN: This was a MSN conservation where I was trying to cheer my friend, Pri, up. Now, it might be a bit confusing ;) When I say "Imagine yourself" or somehting like that, I am talking to Pri. Enjoy!

First Oneshot

Imagine yourself walking alongside Sora hand in hand, his chocolate brown hair spikes swaying gently in the wind.  
One brushes your cheek lighlty and you sigh.

"What wrong?" Sora asks you. You smile gently at him.

"Nothing. I was just thinking of how I came here... and how I will be leaving soon." Sora stops you and places his hands on your shoulders and lifts your chin with his right hand, his left hand still on your shoulder.

"Pri, look at me." He commands gently. You look up at him, your eyes immidiently loosing yourself in those eyes of his, as blue as the ocean.

"Pri, you're here right now, with me. And that's all that matters." Sora lightly kisses your lips, then your nose.  
You giggle quietly, somehow finding yourself always laughing with him around. He slides his hands down to your waist and hugs you, grinning. You hug him back, inhaling his scent. Mmm... he smells like melted chocolate mixed with a bit of spice.

Sora's hand stays on your waist, his other hand hanging lightly by his side as you continue walking. It is quiet in the night, the water soothingly rippling around your feet. Your shoes are left at the rock, ad you walk bare-footed on the beach. The sand feels soft beneath your feet and Sora's hand around your waist feels comforting.

You lean your head once again on his shoulder and his grip around your waist tightens. Sora starts humming a slow tune, trying to soothe you from your worries.

"What's that?" You murmur quietly. He grins.

"An old lullaby my mom taught me." You laugh quietly and take his arm off your waist, pulling him down on the sand.

"I'm tired..." You mumble and yawn, covering your mouth with your left hand. Sora grins at you again, a bit of a sly factor in it. You notice it and look at him cautiosly.

"What are you planning?" You ask. Sora shrugs innocently.

"Nothing. Oh, look!" he points towards the sky. You looks there in time to see a lone shooting star streak across the sky. You close your eyes and wish.

"I wish..." you continue your sentence in your mind when suddenly you are being picked up.

"Huh? Sora!" You yell out through your giggling. He laughs with you and walks into the ocean. He takes you off his shoudler and lightly throws you into the water. You land and sink with a loud splash, coming out gasping for breath and pouting at Sora.

"What was that for?" you ask him as you walk closer to him.

"You were tired, and you-" he gets inturrupted by you pushing him underwater and giggling again.

"Gotcha!" You yell out and run farther away from him

He floats up and runs after you, catching you around the waist and dragging you back to the land. You and him are both now laughing opennly, enjoying each other's presence. He puts you down on your feet once you are on the sand,  
and sneaks his arms around your waist once again and pulls you closer to him, so your noses are touching.

"You know, you're really beautiful. And not just on the outside." He winks at you and closes the space between his and your lips with a passionate kiss. You relax in his strong hold and kiss him back, three lone starts shooting at the night sky overhead...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer/ No KH for me. -sigh- 

AN: Okay, this one is slighly angsty. It is also in Sora's POV. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

I stared into space as the funeral went on. I still couldn't believe she was just...gone. I'd never hear her twinkling laugh again, see her kiddy pout, and feel the weight of her lips on mine.

Sasha sat beside me, keeping her eyes down. I haven't seen her shed a single tear yet, but she wasn't the one to show her emotions. She was probably breaking down inside.

Riku put his arm around her shoulders, easing some of the tension from her. She weakly smiled at him as her thanks and looked at the priest. Pri, my Priscilla, was lying in that wooden box, gone forever. I still didn't understand how that Heartless managed to get her, she was always a good fighter. At least Riku and I managed to save her heart... Sasha used her Keyblade to send it into the light instead of the darkness.

I was inturrupted from my thoughts when everybody stood up and walked over to her coffin. I wanted to be the last to see her, the last to see her beautful face before she was buried. Sasha and Riku smiled at me. I bet they were feeling sympethetic; I don't want their sympathy. Sure, I haven't delt with the death from close friends before, but I'll try my best to make it through this.

I looked at her face; she looked so peaceful. She was wearing one necklace; the necklace I gave her when I told her I loved her. The heart, the symbol of Kingdom Hearts and the symbol of our love. I lightly touched her cheek as a single tear rolled down my own cheek. I sighed and was about to back away when I suddenly felt a light force on my shoulder. I turned around to face Pri-or what I thought was Pri; she was see-through.

"Don't cry..." she murmured quietly and caught my tear on her fingertip. Then she poked me in the chest, a sad smile on her face. "I'll always be with you, right THERE..." she smiled at me one more time, a true smile and giggled at my expression. Leaning in, she kissed me, which felt so real. Then she turned her back on me and walked close to her life-less body. Turning aorund, she gave me one last wave before disappearing. I stood there for a few moments, then smiled sadly and shook my head. Even when she's gone, she'll always be with me. I walked out of the church, my tears gone. I'll miss her, but I'll never be without her: in my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer/ Repeat after me: Kingdom Hearts is not mine. Good reader! -pats you on the head-

Chapter 3

Pri's POV

I was giddy with excitement as the scenery rolled by.

"Amusement Park! Amusement Park! Amusement Park!" Sasha chanted beside me. I grinned to myself as I heard Riku sigh from behind me. Sasha's a great friend,  
but she acts childlishly way too much.

Heh, don't get me wrong. I was excited! It's not every day you get to visit an Amusement Park and spend your whole day there.

"Amusement Park!" That was Sora. Apparently, he joined Sasha in her chanting. Riku now groaned, but I knew he was amused deep inside. Maybe he even enjoyed it. Oh well, nobody knows Riku better than Sasha.

I was surprised that the people at the bus haven't scolded us yet; we did recieve a few looks. But Sasha and Sora didn't seem to care.

"Amusement Park!" Exclaimed my friend from beside me.

"Sash, you can stop chanting now. You too, Sora. We're here!" I chided her as the bus stopped and the double doors openned. Sasha squeeled and run out, dragging Riku behind him. Poor him (Not really, I dun feel sorry for him at all).

Once we were outside, I swore I heard the people in the bus giving sighs of relief. But hey, it might have been my imagination.

Sasha and Sora were already at the Park's gates, waiting patiently - not - in line. Sasha was bouncing from one foot to another. Geez, if people didn't know any better, they might think she need to erm, go.

Anyways, Riku and I joined them in the line. After a few minutes, we were inside. The first words out of Sasha mouth were:

"Roller coaster!" While Sora's were:

"Food court!" I grabbed him as he made a dash for the building, pulling him to stand beside me.

"You just ate," I said to him. "The food can wait." He pouted and gave me his puppy-dog eyes.

"Nope, that's not gonna work on me." I stuck out my tongue at him as he pouted again. Sasha and Riku were already off somewhere, so Sora and I were left alone.

"So, where do you wanna go first?" Sora asked as he put his hands behind his head. I shrugged and thought about it for a minute.

"The Water Ride!" I exclaimed and grabbed Sora's hand and we walked towards the giant water slide.

We spent the whole day riding on roller coasters, laughing, eating, and just plainly enjoying ourselves. It was time for one last ride, and we all decided on the Ferris Wheel.

I looked out the window at the little cabing as the ride stopped, with ours and Sasha's cabins at the top. We had a perfect view of the ocean and the sunset:  
the oranges and reds playing on the water as the ocean laughed quietly.

I felt Sora sneak his arm around my shoulders and I turned and smiled at him.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it?" I breathed, watching the sunset again. The sun was almost gone, and the sky was a pale red. I rested my head on Sora's shoulder as he nodded.

"Yep, it is. The perfect ending to the perfect day." He smiled and kissed the top of my head. I sighed and kept on watching the sun as its final rays shot out across the sky. Then it disappeared; until the next day. A new day, a new adventure... 


	4. One Thousand Words

Disclaimer/ Kingdom Hearts is NOT mine. 

AN: Okay, this one is slightly angsty, so yeah...

**One Thousand Words**

**Pri's POV**

I hummed the song quietly, my turn being up next. The Christmas Musical was held at our local church every year. And every year, I tried out. And every year,  
I sat in the audience. Except this year: this year, I was part of the play. The excitement of the crowd, the nervous voices and murmurs of the performers,  
and the applause that followed.

I looked out at the crowd, picking up the silver head of Riku immidiently. Sasha sat beside him, watching, and at times whispering something in her boyfriend's ear.

I looked for **him**, searching for his big grin, his blue eyes full of excitement, and his impatient wait. But he wasn't there; I knew he wouldn't be.

We were growing apart, and he knew it. We would see less and less of each other as the days passed us by.

I finally gave up on trying to find him. I was up next, and I needed to calm down.

"Miss Priscilla Lyneski will be singing the song '1000 Words' up next." Came the voice of Bella, our MC for the evenning. She as a quiet, mousy girl with short red hair.

I walked onto the stange accompanied by polite applause and the cheers of my two friends.

My brown hair swung from side to side gently as I walked up to the mic and picked it up.

I took a deep breath, let it out, and started.

"I know that you're hiding things

Using gentle words to shelter me."

_My mind switched over to him and an image of him wearing his big, goofy grin appeared._

"Your words were like a dream

But dreams could never fool me,"

_Why did you go?_

"Not that easily."

_Why did you leave me?_

"I acted so distant then,

Didn't say goodbye before you left."

_I thought you loved me._

"But I was listening,"

_And I loved you._

"You'll fight your battles far from me,"

_But yet you still left._

"Far too easily..."

_You left without a word._

"'Save your tears cause I'll come back'

I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door,"

_But most of all, you left me._

"But still I swore,"

_You left me heartbroken._

"To hide the pain when I turn back the pages,"

_Over you._

"Shouting might have been the answer,

What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart...

But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart.

'Cause a thousand words

Call out through the ages

They'll fly to you

Even though I can't see I know they're reaching you

Suspended on silver wings

Oh a thousand words

One thousand embraces

Will cradle you

Making all of your weary days seem far away

They'll hold you forever

Oh a thousand words(a thousand words)

Have never been spoken(oh yeah)

They'll fly to you

They'll carry you home(carry you home)and back into my arms

Suspended on silver wings(on silver wings!)

And a thousand words (oh)

Call out through the ages(call through the ages!)

They'll cradle you(oh yeah)

Turning all of the lonely years to only days(only days)

They'll hold you forever

Oh a thousand words..."

_But I will still remember you. Always._

--> fin --


	5. Trust You, Trust Me

Disclaimer/ Nope, KH is not mine. 

AN: Another angsty one x.x I am in a very weird modd today...

**Trust You, Trust Me**

**Pri's POV**

I look at the ground, trying hard to hide me tears from him. He was leaving, while he promised that he'd take me with him whenever he is going away.

"Pri, look at me." He tells me quietly and raises my chin with his fore-finger. I stare into his ocean-blue eyes, trying hard to find his reason for leaving.  
His true reason, not the 'The King summoned me, I'll only be gone for a while' one.

He stares back at me, his eyes hiding things. He knows that I don't believe him, and is trying hard to change my mind.

"You promised," I whisper quietly as I remove his finger from my chin.

"Pri, I'll only be gone for a little while." There he goes again. Doesn't he know that i can read him like an open book? He hides his feelings from time to time, but I still see through his barrier.

He grins and kisses my cheek.

"Hey, have I ever lied to you before?" Yes. The answer is yes, you have. Even though you can't see it, I know. I know you better than anyone.

"Trust me, kay?" I manage a fake smile and cock my head to my right.

"Sure." I reply and stiffly hug him.

He waves to me from the train window, and I wave back. I want to cry out, shout, show him how I feel. But instead I smile and wave, just like he does every time he's hurt. I too, can play this game.

My long white summer dress flutters in the window and I push a lock of my brown hair behind my ear.

I look up at the sky, a single crystal-clear tear rolling down my cheek.

"How can I trust you, when you don't trust me?"

--> fin --


	6. Art

Disclaimer/ Nope, KH is not mine. 

AN: Yay, a happy one xD

**Art**

"SORA!" Came the screech from the brown-haired girl as her new pink and white attire changed to red.

She turned towards the spiky-haired boy with a mad glint in her eyes.

"Sora, do you know how much this cost?" Pri asked, slowly and quietly.

Her boyfriend shook his head.

"No," He squeeked. "At least it's washable," he said, attempting a grin. Priscilla held out the paint can and pointed to the label:

NON-REWASHABLE

Sora gulped. "Should I run?" He asked meekly. Pri nodded menacily and shook the can of paint.

As soon as she did so, Sora took off.

"Get back here, you'll pay!" Pri yelled again as she chased Sora all over the Art Room.

"No way you'll catch me!" he called as he dived under one of the many tables.

Priscilla dived under after him, squirting the can of paint.

"Ah!" Sora exclaimed as the liquid came very close to him.

"Damn," Pri cursed and climbed oout from under the table. Sora jumped on the cupboards, running around the room.

Pri squirted the can again, the paint landing everywhere but Sora.

After 15 minutes of the pointless chase, Priscilla finally managed to catch up to Sora.

Tackling him to the ground with a big smirk, she poured the liquid all over him. Sora paled when he saw the color.

"...Pink?" He asked. Pri cackled evilly and continued 'painting' him.

"Now we look the same!" She grinned and got up off Sora, a proud and a satisfied look on her face. Sora grinned back at her and touched her nose with his finger, leaving a pink spot it its place. He stuck his tongue out at her and started laughing.

Pri stared at him for a few more seconds, the started laughing slong with him.

"Ahem." Their 'moment' was inturrupted by a loud cough.

The two teens first looked at their foot-tapping teacher, then at the room. The walls, the tables, and practicaly every surface was splattered with paint.

"Oops."

--> fin --


	7. Sleeping Over

Disclaimer/ Nope, KH is not mine. 

AN: Yay, a happy one xD

**Sleeping Over**

**Pri's POV**

My mind slowly drifted off instead of being focused on the TV screen. I yawned and snuggled closer to Sora. He smiled at me and swung his arm aorund my shoulders.

"Tired?" he asked.

"No..." I answered, trying to hide a yawn.

"I know you're tired, Pri." I 'hmphed'.

"I'm not tired." I insisted. Sora laughed quietly.

"Right." His breath tickled my skin. I tried to hide another yawn; I failed. I could hear Sora snort beside me. He patted my head.

"Pri, it's almost midnight; you should get some sleep." I lightly shook my head.

"I already said: I'm not tired." I argued with him about the matter for the 3rd time that night.

"Mm-hm. Whatever you say." Sora said beside me, slight sarcasm in his voice.

15 Minutes Later

Sora's POV

I looked at the sleeping figure of Pri on my lap. I chuckled quietly.

"Told ya you were tired..." I murmured as I stroked her hair.

Pri turned over in her sleep so her face was facing mine.

"Love you Sora..." She murmured, still asleep. I looked at her and smiled.

"Love ya too, Pri." I said as I turned off the TV. I picked up Priscilla and carried her into her bedroom.

I kissed her forehead gently when she was tucked in in her bed. I was already at the door when Pri murmured something again. I walked closer to her so I could hear her.

"Stay with me, please?" I wasn't sure is she was sleep-talking or not, but I took my shoes off anyways and climbed into bed beside her. I slid my arms around her waist as she turned to face me and snuggled up against my chest.

Let's just hope that she won't be mad tomorrow.

-- fin --


End file.
